s4leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Weapon
The following page is about all the weapons of S4 League. Each weapon has their own unique attributes that affect the gameplay of S4 League. Each of these weapons have their own playing style, making the game more intense (or boring) as the match progress. Every weapon can be equally as powerful if used correctly and is used in the right hands. Under the wrong hands, the weapons can ultimately lead to one's downfall, as well as failing to even enjoy S4 League. It is recommended to practice with said weapon, and become one with the weapon. With that in mind, the weakest weapon in the game can actually be the most powerful force you can have. Practice makes perfect. All weapons (except Banned/Unaccessable weapons) are cost 595 PEN for 5 hours, 1195 PEN for 10 hours, and 2295 PEN for 30 hours. Information When you start S4 for the first time, you will be given a Training Submachine Gun, a Training Plasma Sword and the Half-HP Mastery skill, each with unlimited use. Each character can hold up to three different weapons and one skill while playing. Each weapon has unique style of attacks and range. However, it is crucial for new players to choose weapons suited for their style of combat. Try performing as many license tests as possible as they are special tutorials you must pass in order to use the specific weapon you want. These license tests will go through all the basic and advanced techniques that are to be used with a specific weapon. Most of these tests will also require you to pass a sort of a target shooting/breaking challange, which you must pass within the time limit or you fail the test. There is no penalty for failing, but you must start the test over every time you fail. Earning the license for the weapon will also give you a 5 hour version of the weapon. You can also buy a 5 hour weapon as well for about 595 PEN. Some weapons have different color schemes but require AP, which is obtained by purchasing from the alaplaya main site (http://s4.en.alaplaya.net). The only difference between AP bought Items and PEN bought items is that AP Items can last for 1 day, 1 week, or even a month. Please note that unlike Hour-Based weapons, Day-Based Weapons has time that decreases, regardless if you are on or not. AP Weapons generally also have a higher stat. Shooting Weapons These weapons are the standard guns of S4. Generally, they are most effective at short and middle ranges. Shooting Weapons in S4 League: *Submachine Gun: A basic, balanced weapon that rapidly fires medium-damage rounds. Has a 30 round magazine. *Semi Rifle: A more accurate but weaker version of the SMGs, the Semi Rifle can also be used as a sniping weapon. Has a 30-round magazine. *Gauss Rifle: A powerful and accurate rapid-fire gun. Shots continue to deviate upward from dead-on to inaccurate, restarting at the fifth shot. Has a 25-round magazine. *Revolver: A shotgun-like weapon that fires multiple shots in a Y-pattern spread. Most effective at close ranges. Has a 7-round magazine. *Heavy Machine Gun: A large machine gun with a large and random spray, the HMG boasts a significantly larger clip and higher damage but severely limits user mobility and has a long reload time. It is mainly used for crowd control. Has a 100-round magazine *Handgun: A small gun with a average average than any other weapon but slow firing and inaccurate spread, the handgun's strength is in its mobility, allowing the user to move 20% faster. Has a 15-round magazine. *Burst Shotgun: Similar to the revolver, this shotgun fires multiple shots in a spread pattern. It is weaker per shot but can be used more effectively at longer ranges than the revolver due to its more accurate spread. Has an 8-round magazine. *Smash Rifle: A shield-shaped gun similar to the SMGs, the smash rifle is slightly weaker and has a random spray but has a much larger clip than that of the SMGs. It can also be used as a melee weapon with knockback properties. Has a 50-round magazine. *Air Gun: A unique weapon that can be charged to fire compressed air in order to blow away your enemies. Has a very wide range of attack, a low shooting distance to that of melee range. One would have to be extremely close in order to deal the most damage. Has 3 canisters of air in the magazine and 3 canisters of air in reserve. Total ammo count: 6. *Homing Rifle: A burst weapon that fires balls of energy that locks on to nearby enemies with its large crosshair. Useful for close or medium range, but completely useless in long-ranged combat. Damage output is very low and has limited ammo, with only a total magazine of 30 and with 60 rounds of ammo in reserve. Useful for taking down enemies with low HP and can evade very well. *Spark Rifle : A newly impletemented weapon that fires balls of electricity. This guns fires random 100% criticals. Although the total amount of ammo is 90, it is still a powerful threat due to the random critcal shots. Critcal damage can stack if the shot is a random critical and you hit a ciritcal spot. *Shockwave gun: A new weapon that fires light blue beam similar to the Rail Gun. It deals very low damage and cause minor pushback. Similar to some weapons, it has limited reserved ammo. Sniping Weapons These are special weapons that allow you to snipe from a short range or a long range by right clicking for a slight or large zoom, depending on the weapon itself. Sniping Weapons in S4 League: *Rail Gun : A gun that fires a straight laser. Must be fully charged to perform a one shot kill. 4-round magazine. *Semi Rifle: The most basic sniping weapon. Refer to shooting weapons for more info. 30-round magazine. *Cannonade: A cannon that is almost cone-shaped. Shot has a small splash radius. Can destroy Blocks and other destructible obstacles with ease. Penetrates the Shield skill. 5-round magazine. Melee Weapons The next type of weapons are Melee Weapons, they specialize in close quarter combat (CQC). These weapons can be used in a Sword Match, which means all weapons, except the ones listed below (excluding the Smash Rifle), and certain skills are banned for the match. Melee Weapons in S4 League: *Plasma Sword: A sword-type weapon. Can preform a dash attack, stunning the target briefly. Can also perform a downward strike from above, also stunning the target. The good TD and DM weapon. *Counter Sword: A weapon using a small sword in one hand and a large knuckle in the other, capable of performing a powerful smash attack, capable of knocking enemies away. Its jump attack rends the earth, creating a shockwave that damages surrounding enemies. Can also block some damage while equipped by pressing right click (Revenge), blocking slows you down slightly. Enemies are stunned. *Storm Bat: A large baseball bat weapon, capable of doing a spin attack that can damage multiple targets. The Storm Bat's Jump Attack can potentially kill an opponent with one hit, if it's a critical. *Smash Rifle: A shield-shaped weapon. Also is a Shooting weapon. Right-click to smash enemies away with a short-ranged backhand. Right-click cannot be used in mid-air. *Spy Dagger: It is a small dagger-shaped weapon, capable of one hit kills. Its right-click stab attack can be irritating if unprepared. Left-click attack is faster and has more range than the left-click attack of the Plasma Sword. Jump Attack is the same. Grants a speed boost, making it useful for Touchdown. *Twin Blade: A pair of chained black blades that have great wide range and above average reach. This weapon utilizes both electricity and magnetism in order to extend. Its normal attack has a wide reach, allowing you to attack multiple players with ease. Its Right Click is chargable, increasing its power. Releasing it will extend the blades and drive them right in front of you into the ground. The Jump Attack propels your character slightly vertically and backwards, allowing a player to attack any enemy above you or below you. Useful for escaping and making jumps. *Breaker : A hammer type weapon. This is currently a Unique weapon of an unknown caliber. It uses both the ability of the Twin Blade's Charge attack while at the same time, it functions as a hard hitting Storm Bat. Mental Weapons The Mental weapons can pass through obstacles, allowing for maximum attack or support. The Mind Shock can damage enemies behind obstacles, however, its range is very limited and critical hits don't happen often. The Mind Energy can heal your allies when they need HP. Equipping this can also allow you to check your ally's HP. Mental Weapons in S4 League: *Mind Shock: Drains enemy health, can be used through walls. Damage depends on height and range from target. 15 volts of energy in magazine. *Mind Energy: Heals Allies, even through walls. Healing amount depends on height and range from target. Quicker reload than Mind Shock. 20 volts of energy in magazine. Support Weapons Support Weapons act as turrets. The Sentry Gun can shoot nearby enemies. However it has limited use, and only one can be active per player, with three tries. The Sentry Nell does essentially the same thing, but enemies must be extremely close and it will stun them for a short period. Both require time to set up. They also have their own HP. You are allowed to equip both, but cannot have more than one sentry at any time. If you put a Sentry Gun, you cannot set up a Sentry Nell. If you set up an Sentry Nell, your Sentry gun will be destroyed. This applies both ways. If the user is killed, the sentry falls along with its user. Support Weapons in S4 League: *Sentry Gun: Sets up a shooting sentry. Has near-perfect accuracy. Falls apart when HP reaches 0. *Senty Nell: Sets up a stun sentry with a short-ranged 360 degree radius attack. Good for slowing enemies and the Chaser in Chaser Mode. Falls apart when HP reaches 0. Throwing Weapons Throwing Weapons are weapons that can be thrown into the field for a desired effect. Throwing Weapons in S4 League: *Earth Bomber: A powerful explosive bomb that engulfs anything near it with an explosion. Any destructible object nearby is vaporized. Enemies and allies (including yourself) take damage from the explosion. Criticals occur when the bomb is VERY close to its target. The bomb will not detonate in midair. Allowed only one per respawn. *Lightning Bomber: A powerful bomb that releases its own electrical power to deal damage. The bomb is the same as the Earth Bomber in usage, but there are notable differences, such as its damage output. The damage dealt is random. Random criticals also occur. Banned/Unaccessable Weapons These are weapons that have been either banned, used in beta testing, unaccessable, or current under development. These weapons have been confirmed to exist in the games coding, but does not show up in the shop. The only means of obtaining such weapons are through hacks or the modifications of the game client. Obtaining these weapons and using them in matches is a bannable offense. Please note that if one were to obtain and use these weapons, then XTRAP detects the hack, the weapons do not stay in the inventory and the account will be rolled back to before the hacks were applied. A repeated offense may result in a ban. However, if it goes undetected and the user logs off, it is possible for it to stay in the inventory and be used in matches until time expires (if any). However, if caught when used in a room with a GM (Game Master) or used under the influence of other hacks, it will result in a ban. Banned Weapons of S4 League: *Vital Shock: A powerful version of the Mind Shock. It is shaped like a claw and is considered as a melee weapon. Unlike Mind Shock, Vital shock requires precise aiming and has a VERY short range. A license test is availble for this weapon due to it being availible before Korea's ban on the weapon. Due to Korea's S4 League, it has been proven to be the most overpowered weapon in the game and has been banned. As of right now, the game coding for this weapon still exists and can only be obtained through hacking the shop. It is unknown if the weapon will be unbanned and put back in the shop after some modifications or if it will ever be re-released at all. Unacessable Weapons of S4 League: *Katana : A melee weapon capable of landing powerful strikes. The Katana seems to be similar to the Spy Dagger. However, it is currently under development and seems to be owned by Monk, who can be found in Arcade Mode Stage 5. It can be only obtained through hacking the shop. Although an NPC uses it in the game, it is unknown at this time if it will be implemented legally into the shop. *Mine Gun : A weapon that fires semi-proximity mines. The mines are green and launch out of the weapon in an arc-like fashion. These mini-explosives have a smaller blast radius than the Earth Bomber, yet bigger than the Cannonade and it is less effective than the Earth Bomber. Unlike the Earth Bomber, the Mine Gun has more ammo and can be used more often. The game's coding shows that it is only obtainable by means of hacking the shop. It is unknown if a future patch will legally implement this weapon into the shop. Unique Weapons For more information please visit the Unique Weapons page. There are some weapons with special looks. Although the looks are different, they function in the same fashion as the actual weapon it was based on. Unlike normal weapons, there are more powerful and always come with a Special Force Pack, unique to that weapon. There are also weapons that look normal, but come with the Special Force Pack. Chart The following is a toggleable chart for all the weapons of S4 League. This is based on the in-game shop. Category:Weapon Lists Category:Weapons